Who is the rock star?
by Eraman
Summary: When they were young all Tracy-boys did some things their grandma didn’t like, well except for John. Or is that really true? What happens when the family gather to have a look in some old photoalbums? TV verse.


_Who's the rock star?_

_When they were young all Tracy-boys did some things their grandma didn't like, well except for John. _

Jeff jumped high when Tin-tin turned on the TV and loud rock music echoed through the lounge. Gordon and Brains were playing chess and they also jumped high and Virgil and John entered the room with their grandma.

"Jeff what is that horrible noise?" She asked and covered her ears.

"It's the rock week on TV Mrs Tracy", Tin-tin said and turned down the volume. "I'm sorry I didn't know the music would be so high."

"Well what band is playing", Gordon asked and walked over to her and stared at the screen. "Who are these guys?" All in the room walked over and saw a band of five guys, two guitarists, a bassist, a drummer and a singer.

"_Oh shit_", John thought and no one noticed that he walked backwards out of the lounge.

"It's a shame when young men do that to their looks", Jen Tracy said and shook her head. "Look at the singer, black hair, pale skin and a horrible earring that looks like a black shark tooth or something."

"Well it think they look cool", Gordon said and sat down beside Tin-tin. "I wonder what band they are."

"_Well", the host of the TV-show said. "These youngsters were a band that sang songs from an older rock band, a Swedish one, Hammerfall. With us on the show we have __the guitarists Michel McDonald and Steve Willis. God day fellows."_

"_God day", both men said and they still looked like rock stars._

"_So Steve you played songs from Hammerfall", the host asked and smiled. "Why?"_

"_Well we liked them and thought they were cool."_

"_I see and when did you met the rest of you band-buddies?"_

"_Uh… I and the other band members met at collage and…"_

"_Yes my sources tell me that all of you went at Harvard together. Is that true?"_

"_Yes", Michael said calmly. "You didn't think 'nerds' could rock?"_

"_Well I don't know Michael", the host sad a little embarrassed._

"Hey did he say Harvard", Virgil asked and turned around. "Hey John did you knew about these guys? John? Where did he go?"

"Ssh Virgil", Gordon said and smiled. "They are showing a video from one of their concerts."

_When the video was finished the host turned to the band-members again._

"_Well fellows we know the name of you two but what is the name of the rest of the band?"_

"_Well there is Charles the bassist, Roger our drummer and our singer's name is John", Michael said and laughed at a memory._

"_And their last name?"_

"_Actually I can't remember…"_

"_Me neither Michael", Steve said and looked into the camera. "But if you guys are listening or watching we really rocked the house!"_

_The whole studio started to laugh._

"_Well maybe", the host said and smiled. "If they are watching we can invite them to come here to the studio this Friday. So Roger, Charles and John come down here and rock our house!"_

The TV-show was over and Tin-tin turned of but just before she could do it they showed a picture of the singer.

"Who's the rock star", Scott asked when he entered the lounge with John on his tail.

"We don't know", Gordon said and smiled. "But he sure sang well."

"Hey John", Allan said from the picture of the wall, he had called in just before. "Did you know those guys? They say they went on Harvard."

"Maybe", John said and shrugged. "I think there was some kind of rock band around."

"Well", Jen Tracy said and rose from her place in the sofa. "I shall prepare for dinner and boys aren't you forgetting something?"

Her grandsons looked at each other and frowned.

"Oh boys", she continued. "You promised me to bring forth all your photo albums from collage and high school. I really want to see them."

"Me to", Tin-tin said and smiled. "And maybe Penny will be interested to."

The five Tracy-brothers looked at each other.

"Oh no", the four eldest breathed but Allan smiled.

"Hey sorry Grandma my album is in my room and I'm not home", he said and pretended to be sad. "I don't remember where I put it."

"Oh that's a shame", Jen Tracy said and left the room with Tin-tin.

"Are you talking about this Allan", John said and took forth something he had hidden under his shirt. "You know kiddo even in space you can't escape me."

"John", Allan called all red in his face. "Just wait until I lay my hands on you!"

John laughed and so did the others and Allan cut the connection.

"How did you find that Johnny", Scott said and put an arm around his brothers shoulders.

"In the same way I find yours", John answered and Scott let go. "You are much better in hiding things than Allan and Gordon."

"Hey", Gordon said.

"Well", Virgil said and sat down. "My album is already down here and so is John's, Allan's…"

"And Scott's and Gordon's", John finished and took them out of their hiding places. "Did you fellows really think I would let you get away from humiliation?"

"Well I thought you and Virgil could handle it", Gordon mumbled.

Part 2

Virgil whistled for himself when he walked past the lounge and heard his father's voice called really loud:

"WHAT?!"

There was a silent answer that Virgil couldn't hear and the Jeff's voice echoed through the building again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! DRUGS…"

The one his father was arguing with said something and then Jeff's voice was a little softer but Virgil only heard:

"Sorry son of course… we'll talk about it later… no I said later."

Virgil saw John walk out of the lounge and by the look in his eyes Virgil guessed he was angry.

"Hey Virg what's up with dad", Gordon asked and ran up to him. "Scott and I heard him yell at someone."

"Well he shouted alright but will you believe me if I said it was at John?"

"No… he did?"

"Oh yes and I guess our dear little Johnny is angry."

"John and dad had not argued for years", Scott said and walked up to them. "What do you think happened?"

"No idea", Virgil said and started to walk against John's room. "But I'm going to find out."

When he stood outside John's room he could hear his brother curse in there or he guessed that John did, he was speaking several other languages.

"Hey John you okay", Virgil said and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure", John answered softly and Virgil opened the door.

Virgil found his brother sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. Virgil became worried, John looked devastated.

"Hey John", Virgil said and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine, come on talk to me."

John made a small smile and started to giggle.

"What did I say", Virgil asked confused.

"You sound… you sound…"

"What ? Come on John talk to me!"

John started to laugh.

"John now you are worrying me", Virgil said and put a hand on John's shoulder.

"You sound just like me!" John stated and burst out laughing again.

"You", Virgil frowned.

"Yeah, when I act like your psychologist!"

Virgil thought for a moment and then saw the fun in it, John always said 'talk to me' when his brothers seemed to have problems and turned to him for help. And now it hit Virgil that John never turned to them when he needed help.

"You know", John said and looked out through the window. "Dad told me once that I should have become psychologist instead of astronaut… it would have been more useful…"

"Dad said that to you?"

"He didn't mean it", John said but Virgil heard that John was not totally convinced. "So Virgil what can I help you with?"

"Nothing John."

"Really", John gave Virgil 'the glare' and Virgil shifted uneasy.

"Well eh I think that tonight will be another superb night!"

"You are worried what grandma will think about some of the pictures Virg?"

"Yes well you know she never liked the haircut I had in my last high school year…"

"And you think she will bring it all up again?"

"Yes and well I don't know if I can keep my temper…"

"Just see it like this Virg", John said and put his hands on Virgil's shoulders. "It was a phase in your life; you experimented to find the right you and you find out that that haircut wasn't good. Maybe you wouldn't be like you are now if you didn't were like that in high school. And thanks to grandma's education of course."

"You think?"

"I said maybe… but yes I think so."

"Thanks John", Virgil said and was on his way to go. "Thanks for listening."

"Any time bro."

Virgil entered the lounge and stopped and started to curse.

"Virgil what's the matter", Scott asked and looked up from the chess-board. He was playing against Gordon.

"That silver-tongued, sneaky, clever bastard", Virgil said and sat down. "I would have known better!"

"What have you done now", Gordon asked curiously.

"I tried to talk to John."

"Ah", his brothers said understanding.

"Exactly he is an expert in change subject. I didn't even notice!"

"How did he do it?" Scott asked and sat down beside Virgil.

"I told him to talk to me and then he started laugh!"

"Really", Gordon said confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Because Virgil sounded just like him", Scott explained. "But there is more to it isn't it?"

"Yes he told me dad said to him that he should have been a psychologist instead of an astronaut and that it would have been more useful. John said dad didn't mean it and then he gave me 'the glare'."

"Oh no", Gordon sighed. "I hate 'the glare'!"

"What's 'the glare'", Scott asked confused.

"Ah come on Scotty", Virgil said and sighed. "You know, John look at you and you start to talk. I swear he can make you confess anything."

"Oh that glare", Scott said and sighed. "Where have he learned to do that?"

"I have no idea", Jeff Tracy said when he entered the lounge. "But John is really good at it. Speaking of John, Scott, go and get him and then head up to Thunderbird 5 and fetch Allan. I want him to be home when we go through all albums."

"FAB father", Scott said and disappeared.

A little while later, when Virgil, Gordon and Jeff had watched Thunderbird 3 take off, they entered the lounge again.

"Dad", Virgil asked and sat down on the couch. "If John wasn't an astronaut what do you think he would work with?"

"Well Virgil he is an astronomer to…"

"Yeah but if he didn't do any of those things", Gordon asked and sat down beside Virgil.

"Well eh I guess he would be a lawyer or something, maybe even a psychologist."

"That would have been more useful than him being an astronaut", Virgil said and Gordon stared at him in surprise. He didn't have any idea of what Virgil planed to do.

"What are you talking about son", Jeff said from his desk.

"Oh just something you said to John."

"I've never said that!"

"Yes you did! Admit it father! John thinks you don't like what he is doing!"

"Don't lecture me about John, I told him that as a joke!"

"Well he didn't see it that way!"

"If he didn't then he's an idiot!"

That took both Gordon and Virgil and even Jeff aback.

"What did you just say dad", Gordon asked coldly.

"I… I didn't mean it", Jeff said and sat down and leaned his head in his hands. "I just… well I… It's just…"

"Dad", Virgil asked soothingly. "What did you and John argued about?"

"What?"

"Before", Gordon said and walked over to his father. "We could hear you shout all the way down to the beach."

"It is between him and me."

"Dad…" Virgil began.

"International Rescue from Thunderbird 3", they heard John say.

"Go ahead John", Jeff said and John's face come to their view.

"Father we've reached outer space and will be at Thunderbird 5 in about an hour. Eh have you been arguing or something?"

"No why do you ask?"

"All three of you are pretty red in your faces…"

"We have not argued Johnny", Virgil said calmly.

John shook his head.

"What", Virgil asked and shrugged.

"When you call me Johnny there has either happened something or you have problems."

"Eh", Virgil didn't know how to answer that.

"It's okay Virg we understand right Scott? Oh I think I must do something about Scott."

"What's with him", Jeff said with a smile.

"He doesn't even dare to look at me, okay see you soon."

"Gordon what have you told Scott", Jeff said and smiled at Gordon's puzzled look.

"I haven't told him anything… Virgil and I just told him about 'the glare' and well…"

"That can just mean Scott needs to have a little chat with our private psychologist", Jeff joked and his sons laughed.

Part 3

Some hours later the inhabitants of Tracy-island and Penelope and Parker sat in the lounge and talked.

"So John", Penny asked the oldest blonde Tracy-brother. "Have you discovered something lately?"

"Only things I wished I forgot."

All in the room looked confused.

"I'm kidding", John said and turned around. "So dad are we going to…"

"Later son."

"Okay", John turned away again.

'Something is not right', Penny thought.

She was not the only one; everybody seemed to notice some kind of gap between Jeff and John. Neither of them had said more than six words to each other.

"Penny would you like come with me for a moment", Tin-tin asked and Penny followed her out of the lounge.

"Penny something isn't right", she said when they were in the kitchen, together wit Jen Tracy. "John and Jeff… it's like they don't like each other."

"I've noticed Tin-tin", Penny said. "Have something happened?"

"Well they argued about something", Jen said and sighed. "Well Jeff shouted at John about something."

"John and Jeff never argue", Tin-tin said sadly and sat down. "Not as long as I've known them. John is always so calm and understanding."

"Yes he is dear", Jen said and sighed. "And I can't deny it feels like it is my fault."

"Mrs Tracy", Penny said and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is not your fault."

"That's right Mrs Tracy", Tin-tin said and smiled.

"Thank you darlings, oh I just remembered something…" She left them and Penny turned to Tin-tin.

"Do you have any ideas dear", she asked.

"Actually I do Penny, take a look at this picture I took from the internet. You maybe know there is some kind of Rock n Roll-week going on? Well this is from one of the bands they showed."

Tin-tin gave Penny a photo.

"Who's the rock star", Penny asked and Tin-tin whispered as an answer.

"Okay everybody gather around", Jeff said and put five albums on the table. "I've taken of the nametags on them so we'll pick one and see whose it is."

"Oh then I choose this", Grandma Tracy said and smiled. "Oh this is Gordon's."

"No", this said and John patted him on the shoulder.

"Take it easy bro."

"Easy for you to say John", Gordon said dryly. "You haven't done anything to your looks!"

John smiled.

After Gordon's album they picked Scott's and this, like Gordon's gave many laughs and questions. Especially one picture, it depicted Scott in a short haircut, but his hair was blue.

"Scott why on earth did you look like this", Penny asked and smiled.

"Eh well actually it was rather 'cool' at school", Scott said and tried to hide his red face. "My best friend had long green hair and one had rainbow-coloured."

"You looked terrible dear", Jen Tracy said and smiled. "It's so much better now."

"Thanks grandma."

Next up was Allan, there was not so much to talk about, just a strange haircut as well and strange clothes and then it was time for Virgil.

"Oh my", Tin-tin said when he saw the picture of Virgil, dressed in leatherjacket and with a dark read Mohican haircut. "Virgil of all of your brothers this is the wildest haircut of all!"

"Thanks Tin-tin", Virgil said and laughed he draw his hand threw his dark hair. "I've actually thought about doing it again."

"Oh no, you don't dare", Jen Tracy said warningly. "I don't want to have any more fights with a stubborn …"

"Grandma", Virgil said calmly. "I've recently discovered that thanks to how I was in high school I become the gentleman I am today. That and your education of course."

Scott looked at John who just winked at him.

'Thank you doctor John', he thought.

'Well done son', Jeff thought.

Then it was time for John's pictures and Gordon and Virgil who sat next to him felt him move nervously.

"Ah then its John's then", Jen said and smiled. "John is the only one who didn't do anything stupid during his high school year."

"That's true", John said with a shrug.

"Let's see then", said Jeff and no one noticed him slip some photos out, not even John.

This became more and more nervous and then he knew they would come to some really "interesting" photos but they were not there.

"What the heck", he said and rose and all turned to him. "There are missing photos!"

"Really", Jen said and looked at the last pages. "I guess you are right John, have they fell out?"

"No someone has taken them out", John sad angrily. "Dad, come on!"

"I have nothing to do with those photos John", Jeff said calmly.

"Really then what is this", Allan sad and snapped them. "Hey these are of that rock band we watched at TV! You were a fan John?"

"Well I a…"

"Oh he was not a fan", Tin-tin said and put another photo on the table.

John let his head drop and shook it, but no one saw his smile.

"Let's see that", Jen said and then John flinched a little. "John Glenn Tracy what does this mean?!"

"Eh, that I'm…"

"Explain this to me John", she said angrily and put back the photo. "You know those boys?"

John's brothers, Kyrano and Parker all looked at the picture.

"Who's the rock star", Parker asked.

"I am", John said and all eyes were on him again.

Indeed it was John at the picture, his hair short and black, skin pale, dark eyebrows and a ring in his right ear, shaped as a black shark tooth.

"I'm waiting for an explanation", Jen Tracy said after a while.

"Okay, okay", John said and raised his hands.

"Only things I wished I forgot", Allan quoted his older brother.

"Exactly", John said and smiled. "Back at Harvard grandma, you and dad was so pride of me being in that boy-band-thing, but I didn't liked it that much. Then one day Roger and Michael came in when we were practising and told me, my voice didn't suite this bed-time music. They took me to their rehearsal and let me sang some of the songs and we found out it suited me." John looked around. "Like the hand in the glove, so we did some changes, none of us had the 'metal-looks' so we changed a little. Well you've seen the pictures."

"Wait a minute", Gordon said and waved with his hands. "How long did your band play?"

"For over a year and then Roger had his exam and we didn't want to continue without him."

"But…"

"How come you never noticed", John finished the question. "Remembering that Christmas when my hair looked better than ever?"

All who had been there at the time nodded.

"That haircut was a wig", John said and burst out laughing when he saw his family's and friends' strange looks. "You didn't even notice!"

"So that was what you and Jeff argued about", Jen Tracy said.

"Well not exactly", John said and become serious again. "I told dad about my history and well he hit the roof."

"No, I didn't", Jeff said and tried to defend himself. But almost everyone in the room had heard him. "Okay I did, but I know the thing about those rock bands, the drugs and all…"

"No drugs", John said angrily.

"Hey wait a minute Johnny", Gordon said and pulled his brothers sleeve. "Does this mean that that guy on TV invited you to rock their house?!"

"Yes Gordon it did, and let go of my arm."

"John you have to go there", Allan said with sparkling eyes.

"No", Jeff said and rose. "John you stay here, I don't want anyone to recognize you."

"Come on dad", Gordon said. "You don't know that!"

"No but I don't want to take the chance."

"Dad", Virgil said coldly. "That's something you must let him do. Come on if he colour his hair again and put in that earring and colour his eyebrows no one will recognize him. Heck we didn't do it and we are family!"

"Tin-tin did", Jeff said.

"Well actually I didn't", she said and bowed her head. "I guessed it, because you and John started to argue after the TV-show. So I guessed John was one of the band members."

"You must let him do it dad", Scott said and rose. "John obviously was good."

"Excuse me", John said and all turned to him. "I'm not going any way so all of you just back of and leave dad at peace."

All stared at him and John left the room.

Part 4

"Why not John", Allan said. Penny and Parker had left the island and the Tracy-brothers had found John at the roof. "You were good!"

"That's not the point", John said and raised his head from his knees. "Dad told me he hate that kind of music."

"Come on Johnny", Virgil said and sat down beside his younger brother. "At least you can sing something for us?"

"Like what?"

"You know Virgil's favourite rock song", Gordon said and smiled. "_Heavens on fire_!"

"You got to be kidding me? And besides, well can any one of you play that song?"

"No need", Virgil said and smiled. "I've got a tape with only the music. When I'm alone I use to sing with it as a background."

His brothers laughed and suddenly Scott jumped high.

"Is that what I think it is", he said and his brothers saw a black bat flying over to John. "John, watch out!"

"Hey there little buddy", John said when the bat sat down on his shoulder. "Have you missed me?"

John stroked it on the head and his brothers just stared at him.

"Oh", John said reminded that his brothers were there. "Say hello to Bat guys."

"Bat", Gordon said and raised an eyebrow.

John nodded and smiled when he saw Scott pale a little.

"It likes you", Allan said more as a question but John took it as a statement.

"Really does it show", he said and smiled. "See you later buddy go and have a snack… and not on my ear today."

"What", four horrified voices exclaimed and John just laughed.

"He is not a vampire but he likes to chew a little on my ear. So where do you have that music Virgil?"

"I… I have…"

"Your room? Okay this way."

John walked around the corner and sat down and then he bent down and saw that Virgil's window was opened. John grabbed hold of the edge of the roof and climbed in. His brothers followed, very carefully.

John looked out through the window and didn't even realise when the music started.

"Hey John you missed your part", Virgil said and turned the music of. "John, are you there?"

John didn't answer and Scott walked forward and turned John around.

"What is it that bugs you John?"

"Nothing…"

"Ah come on Johnny I can see something is not right."

"Did you see her face?"

John's brothers were all taken aback by his question.

"Who John", Gordon asked.

"Grandma, did you see how she looked at me? She looked at me with disgust and sadness!"

Virgil sighed and then laughed out loud and all just stared at him.

"John you sound… just like me!" He said between the laughs.

John rose and eyebrow and then realised what Virgil talked about and started to laugh.

"John, Virgil you scare me", Scott said.

"Sorry Scott", John said and took two deep breathes. "Virg put on that damn music again. Boys get ready for now", John cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to rock you about a little."

_Oh oh_

_I look at you and my blood boils hot, I feel my temperature rise  
I want it all, give me what you got, there's hunger in your eyes  
I'm gettin' closer, baby hear me breath, ha ha ha  
You know the way to give me what I need  
Just let me love you and you'll never leave_

Chorus:  
Feel my heat takin' you higher, burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire, angel fly, Heaven's on fire

I got a fever ragin' in my heart, you make me shiver and shake  
Baby don't stop, take it to the top, eat it like a piece of cake  
You're comin' closer, I can hear you breath, ha ha ha  
You drive me crazy when you start to tease  
You could bring a devil to his knees

chorus

Oho Heaven's on fire, oho Heaven's on fire, oho

I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe, ha ha ha  
You know the way to give me what I need  
Just let me love you and you'll never leave

_Feel my heat takin' you higher, burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire, angel fly, Heaven's on fire _

Virgil smiled and patted his brother's back in happiness.

"That was awesome John", Scott said and laughed. "I know you can sing but I didn't know you were such a great rock star."

"Give it up for the best rock star in the world", Allan said, and applauds, as did the others.

"John", a soft voice said from the door and they all turned around.

"Yes grandma", John said and smiled.

"That was wonderful honey", she said and smiled. "I think you should go to that TV-show."

Then she left and five brothers just stared at each other.

"Okay Johnny", Gordon said and rubbed his hands. "Let's make you look like the rock star you are."

"Oh no, you will not come close to my looks", John said and started to go backwards.

His brothers looked at each other.

"What", John asked and his brothers were over him.

"Scott what do you think", Virgil asked when he and Allan pressed John down on a chair.

"Hm I think my dear brother that John needs a make-over."

"Don't be silly guys", John said and tried to rise but Virgil pressed him down. "Hey!"

"I think we need to do something about these", Gordon said and took hold on some of John's blonde locks. "Maybe red or blue…"

"Or", John tried to say but Scott interrupted him.

"Yes defiantly another colour and his clothes."

"And maybe some other kind of jewellery", Allan said and smiled. "Something that says 'rock', not 'John'."

"Guys I actually have", John tried again but now Virgil interrupted him.

"If we colour his hair then we must do something about the eyebrows."

"Do any of you have some leather clothes", Tin-tin said when she entered the room. "You know like trousers or a jacket? Oh and maybe some nice boots."

"I think I have a jacket you can have John", Scott said smiling.

"And I got some boots", Virgil said and smiled.

"And I think I have some cool gloves in leather in my room."

"Hey what can I give him", Gordon said and then light up. "I know I think I got some leather trousers when I was in WASP!"

"Okay that's it", John said, rose and left the room before no one could stop him.

"Come on John open the door", Scott said when he knocked on the door for maybe the hundredth time. "I promise we will not do anything!"

"You are damn right you won't", they heard John say. "I'll do it myself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What are you boys doing", Jen Tracy asked.

"We are trying to give John a makeover", Gordon said and sighed. "But he doesn't let us inside the room!"

"Well honey I think your brother can handle this on his own."

"Thank you grandma", they heard John's voice.

"You are welcome honey. Oh and if it doesn't work just come to me John and I find something else."

When she left the others stared after her and didn't notice when John opened the door.

"It worked perfectly grandma", he called after her and the others turned around.

"Geez John", Virgil said in shock. "You look great!"

"Thank you", John said and smiled.

He was wearing black jeans, a black polo-neck sweater, a black leatherjacket, a rivet belt, on his feet he had black boots, in his right ear was the same earring that he had always used at college and his hair was

"Black", Scott exclaimed and stared at his brother's now black hair. "And your eyebrows are black to!"

"Damn John I barley even recognized you", Gordon said and touched the earring. "Do you still have a hole in your ear?"

"Yes I use to have a silver pearl in it; you know just a little ball. You barley even see it, grandma did once but she thought it was dust or something."

"You look great", Allan said and elbowed John on the arm. "Well what do you think dad will say?"

"I don't know; first let's see if he recognizes me."

Jeff Tracy felt bad, he now he hadn't treat his middle son good these days. He heard someone behind him and turned and looked in surprise at a man he didn't recognized.

"How the heck did you get here mister", Jeff asked angrily.

"Well I just…" Jeff thought he recognized the voice, but in the same time he didn't.

"I want you to explain right away sir and then leave my island immediately!"

"Which time do you wish to hear about?"

"What?"

"I've come here in many different ways over the years."

"What?!?"

"Well first I come by an airplane that you flew and then…"

"Wait I flew", Jeff said and scratched his head. "Who are you?"

"Ha you guys pay up", Jeff heard Gordon call and there were three groans from the hallway.

"I can't believe it", Allan said when the four brothers entered the lounge. "Dad didn't recognize him!"

"What are you talking about", Jeff asked his sons. "Didn't recognize who?"

"You didn't recognized me father", the unknown, dark-haired man said. "It's me dad, John."

"John", Jeff's jaw dropped and his sons laughed. "Well I'll be damned."

Jeff laughed.

"Well son", he said and put a hand on John's shoulder. "Looks like you are ready to go to that TV-show."

"You mean it", John said and his eyes shone.

"Yes I think I would like to see my son the rock star for real."

"What made you change your mind dad", Scott asked and smiled.

"Your grandmother."

His sons laughed.

"Dibs on going with him", Virgil said suddenly and all stared at him. "What we can't send him away alone!"

"Of course you can", John said and shook his head. "Remember my last name is not going to be published. We don't want any journalist to sneak around with questions and if someone recognizes me from a rescue they will not know my name. And if anyone of you follows me they might think I am a Tracy."

"John is right", Jeff said and shook his head. "The show is tomorrow and Allan I'll let you stay so you can see it, but then you are heading back to 5 understood?"

"FAB", Allan said.

"Well I'll better be going", John said and left the room.

"Dad how did grandma make you change your mind", Gordon asked.

"That is a secret Gordon", his father answered.

_Not long before_

Jen Tracy found her son in the lounge. He looked out through the window and sighed heavily.

"Jefferson Tracy", she said and he turned around. "What are you thinking?"

"What are you talking about mother?"

"Can't you see you hurt your son's feelings?"

"What?"

"John, he is a good boy."

"Well his music is not good."

"Jeff", she said and sighed. "Remember when we saw John perform with that boy band?"

"Yes mother I do."

"Well did you remember how you thought the other four boys shone on the stage but John didn't?"

"Yes I do."

"Do remember that I told you he didn't put all his energy in because he wasn't happy about something?"

"Yes."

"Well some minutes ago I saw him perform a rock-song for his brothers, Heavens on fire, I think it was. Anyway he shone like the brightest star and I've never seen him so full of energy, the energy you get when you do something you enjoy."

"So you say that I should let him go?"

"Yes Jeff that is what I'm telling you. All of us are going to see that TV-show and you will see with your own eyes that John is in his right environment."

"I guess you are right mother.

_Epilogue_

Jeff Tracy sat in front of the TV and watched a show.

"Well ladies and gentlemen", the host said and smiled brightly. "With us today is the band we have wanted to see this whole week. You have already met Michel McDonald and Steve Willis, and now they are joined by Roger the drummer, Charles the bassist and their singer John. Welcome to the show guys."

"Thanks", Roger said with an English accent. "It's good to be here."

"I agree", Charles said and smiled.

"Totally", John added.

"You young men wish not to give us your last names", the host said. "Why is that?"

"We want some privacy", John said and smiled. "Don't want to be followed around by fans."

"That is disturbing", Charles added. "We never had a moment for ourselves back at Harvard."

"It is actually quite irritating", Roger added. "Our guitarists are used to it by now."

"So how did you guys end up in the same band?" the host asked and leaned his elbows on his knees. "That must be a very interesting story."

"Well not really", Michael said and scratched his head. "Charles, me and Steve met at school, we took the same classes."

"Then we met Roger in a music class", Charles said and put an arm around Roger's shoulders. "He was murdering the drums."

"I wasn't I just checked them out!"

"And John how did you end up in this group", the host asked and turned to the black-haired singer.

"Well Johnny here", Roger said and patted John's knee. "He was in another group of musicians. They were some kind of boy-band-thing."

"I and Roger walked in on their rehearsal one day", Michael continued and leaned back in his chair. "We saw that this boy-band-thing didn't suit our dear little singer here."

"Really", the host asked.

"Yes", John said and smiled. "They told me, and now I quote 'come on man this bed-time music is not for you, come with us and test some real music'. I said yes let's go for it and I left the others."

"Didn't they become angry with you?"

"Na I didn't bring so much to the group anyway", John said and put his arm around Steve's shoulders. "It was so much better when I joined these guys. Believe it or not, but beneath this hard surface", he knocked on Steve's chest. "It do exist a softer and friendly side a side you just got to love."

"Aw", said the other four and Steve put his arm around John's shoulders.

"Well guys", the host said and laughed. "What are you going to perform for us?"

Five dark heads grouped themselves away from the host and whispered something to each other. And then all five turned to the host and said:

"Hearts on fire."

"Then let's go for it! Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves to be blown to pieces. Let's give it up for… the guys! Which band-name I don't remember!"

There were soft laughter from the stage and soon the cameras turned to it.

Jeff stared at his middle son; his eyes were filled with joy when he saw John shine on stage.

"Who is the rock star", Allan asked with a great smile.

"John is", his brothers said.

"Yes he is", Jeff said and smiled. "And I'm really proud of him."


End file.
